Dead Rising 2: Case Zero /import
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is an exclusive downloadable game for Xbox Live Arcade, released on August 31st in North America and Europe. The game costs 400 Microsoft points on XBox Live and bridges the link between the events of the first Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. It is said to be at least two hours long, that is if you rush through it, equivalent to a day in Dead Rising time. The game takes place two years after the events of the original Dead Rising, and three years before the events of Dead Rising 2. Story Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey arrive in the desert town of Still Creek after fleeing from the outbreak in Las Vegas, where Katey's mother turned into a zombie and bit Katey. The father and daughter arrive at a gas station in the desert town, only to have their truck stolen, along with their supply of Zombrex, stranding them in town, filled with zombies. Just before his truck is stolen, Chuck hears on the radio that the military has set up a 50 mile perimeter around Las Vegas, which includes Still Creek, only 46 miles away from the overrun city. The military is planning on quarantining the entire zone and screening everyone at the blockades. One blockade has been set up at the eastern exit. Unfortunetly, by the time Chuck arrives, the last of the soldiers have been killed. As he approaches the blockade, he finds an overturned ambulance with some Zombrex. He also overhears from the radio of a dead soldier that the military plan on taking back the town come nightfall. Now having to find an escape route as soon as possible, Chuck finds a broken motorbike and needs to find the proper equipment to repair it. In addition to finding Zombrex and bike parts, he rescues several survivors and fights a psychotic mechanic. Just as the military arrive, Chuck is able to escape town with his daughter while the rest of the survivors in the safe house are collected and brought to safety in military custody. Gameplay Despite being a downloadable title, the game retains numerous gameplay elements from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Chuck will still be able to level up and craft weapons. An important feature of Case Zero is the ability to take any progress learned by the player (such as levels and weapons) and transfer them to Dead Rising 2. Although you will only be allowed to keep leveling up to the level cap of 5 in Case Zero. ''This allows Xbox 360 players to get a head start on leveling up before ''Dead Rising 2 is even released. A recent trailer also mentioned that exclusive items, including costumes which can be unlocked for Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero, can be unlocked in Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Whether this means items specific to Case Zero or items that can be unlocked in Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero has yet to be seen. Endings Ending A Chuck successfully builds the motorbike and navigates through the town, now infested with troops. Afterwards you escape into a tunnel and head on out back into the world. On the way the car is found with the dead thief inside. Chuck takes his jacket, Katey's bag, a photo of Katey and two boxes of Zombrex from the car. Then Chuck heads back to the bike, gives Katey her bag and drives away. All cases had to have been completed, Katey has to be given her Zombrex, and the bike has to be done to achieve this ending. Ending B In this ending, Chuck finishes the bike and gives Katie her Zombrex, but doesn't get away in time. This ending is very similar to ending D where the bike is not built. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, all cases has to be done the bike must be finished (one difference from Ending D) but you mustn't escape when on the bike, instead let the time run out. Ending C Ending D Chuck does not manage to build the bike in time. The military takes Katey into quarantine and knocks Chuck unconcious with the butt of their rifle. What happens after he is knocked out is unknown. To achieve this ending, Katey has to be given the Zombrex, but the bike must not be fixed. Ending E Ending F Chuck fails to give Zombrex to Katey which results with Katey's Death. To get this ending, never give Katey her daily dose of Zombrex. Trailer Video:Dead Rising 2 Case Zero E3 2010 Debut Trailer Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero